Killer
by I'Smokin'Chelle911
Summary: well hopefully you like this is my first chapter that im publishing this is my own character and book but it made me a select a category hope u like it i do need some help with the next chapter please and thank-you.


A Look In Her Past

In 1990 a woman named Lillyian was found dead by a metal plate that led down to the sewers. Every child was forbidden to go near one because they say going going down into a sewer can lead to a very painful death it was also a possibility that there were rats and alligators of course no one ever went down there to look and if anyone did they never lived to tell the tale. Lillyian was an adventorous young woman she couldn't help but be a little curios. Before Lillyian was found dead she was being bullied aroung by a couple of guys her age (21) when she finally could get away she new what she had to do so she lifted the matal plate that she had avoided when she was a little kid and let herself drop to the muddy floor. Lillyian stayed there for hours not knowing if the guy were there or not and she thought that she shouldn't risk it so she stayed there untill late midnight. Around 1 o'clock she started to grow tired and decided to leave. So she got up and saw out of the corner of her a eye a hell beast coming towards her she screamed at the top of her lung's but no one could hear her. the beast had large fangs and horn so long and pointy that if you touched one with your fingertip your skin would tear and it would automatically start to bleed. The beast kept saying these word of sacrifice you were brought down here to be sacrificed to the beast and so it shall be you are worthy to be my queen and so you shall be in death you brought me food you are the queen and the queen you shall always be! The beast had finally reached her and was close enough to seep his sharp fangs into her neck and so he did. The beast had never felt so strong he had been living on rats and alligators all of his damned life and never felt this strong. But the beast did not know that if this girl was not decapitated or burned to ashes in a fire she would become a hell beast also know as a VAMPIRE! On the night of her death her body went missing.

20 YEARS LATER

Lillyian was roaming the sewers looking for the hell beast that had damned her life. The hell beast who had killed her twenty years ago and made sure that she would never age and that she would never have children. She was ready to kill it and fight it but there was always dought in th back of her mind because what if there was a cure and he knew about it what if he had found it and was a regular human being how was she supposed to talk to him then she wanted to know what she was she wanted to know why he did this to her but those questions were always in the back of her mind. Every day she had urges to kill to feed on living human beings but she managed on rats and mice she never wanted to become like that cold hearted hell beast. One day Lillyian was walking down the street and noticed a smell that was familiar musky and dead like the beast's layer and noticed that ther was a metal plate in the ground so she pulled it out and let herself drop down onto the muddy floor like 20 years ago she looked around and found out that the smell was fresh the beast must have wen't out and got a little snack so she thought she might as well rest untill he got here. Before Lillyian could stop herself she had fallin asleep. On his way home the beast had two delighful meals the two meals was a girl scout and her dad he ate the dad because he wouldn't stop trying to bribe the beast even after the beast had threatend him he tryed to bribe his own daughter but like he wasn't going to eat her anyway. when the beast was almost home he had noticed that the metal plate was moved from the side walk and there was also some sort of floral smell that was nearly masking the smell of death and decay. the beast dropped down into the sewer and found the woman sleeping in his beast thought hey this is nice I get another meal. When the beast came closer to the woman he noticed a certain smell the smell was death. Only the beast could have known who this was and sure enough he did ! It was the girl who he had killed 20 years ago the girl who was forgotten about over the years. The beast was no friend and he was no enemy but he did not like the fact that another creature was in his den. So the beast roared at the top of his lungs which of course startled the young woman to the point were she had started to scream and it all became a ROAR/SCREAM OFF.


End file.
